


At Last

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, Morning Kisses, Sleeping Together, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: It took him a moment, and then he smiled. "I love you too. Man, we're so sappy.”“Means we’re happy, no?”Theo let out a satisfied hum, “Yeah, we so are.”





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of you who read and supported my thiam week dedicated work!  
> At last here is the last part!  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Theo was awoken by warm hands circling around him. A sleeping Liam was snuggling against his back; the chimera threw a glance from the corner of his eyes and smiled at the sleeping figure of his lover.

Gently, careful not to wake him, Theo turned around to face Liam.

Sunrays escaped from the black curtains, illuminating the bedroom. Liam slept silently, his chest raising and falling; Theo analyzed his face as if it was the first time he saw it. His eyelashes were long -long enough to make any girl jealous-, his nose was rounded and his parted lips were of a beautiful shade of pink.

If Theo was told that he would one day be blessed with such happiness, he would've surely laughed it off and said something like, "In another world maybe."

But here he was, in Beacon Hills, curled with Liam in the same bed after a night of amazing sex, and fully in love. Theo smiled at the thought of the wonderful life he was given, at the thought of that teddy bear sleeping next to him was his boyfriend.

"Pervert." Liam said, eyes half open, "what, is it a hobby of yours to watch sleepy people?"

Theo grinned, "Nah, just you." And brought his face forward for a morning kiss that made Liam grimace.

"Morning breath."

"Sleepy Liam was much cuter, if only you could stay like that."

"That would be coma Mr. Bright."

"At least you'll be cute."

"Dork." Liam smiled.

Theo rested his front against Liam's and enjoyed the calm moment, that was until Liam spoke again.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno, ten?"

"Don't you work today?"

"Who cares Liam?" Theo growled.

"I do, and I'm sure your boss does too."

"Well, I don't. It's my free day now."

"Dork."

"Whatever."

Then Liam said, out of the blue, "I love you." Catching Theo off guard.

It took him a moment, and then he smiled. "I love you too. Man, we're so sappy.”

“Means we’re happy, no?”

Theo let out a satisfied hum, “Yeah, we so are.”

 

 


End file.
